


Reporters

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Shenanigans [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, KARAMEL FOREVER, KaraMel, Karamel - Alternate Universe, Karamel Reporter AU, Mike Matthews is a Journalist, No Strings Attached, Not a Slow Burn!, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, work rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: How does one become obsessed with a rival, then end up in bed with him and then ultimately fall in love with him?Kara Danvers has done all this. But the real question is: does Mike Matthews feel the same?Love is the most uncomplicated thing. But not when your names are Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews. Then it’s very complicated, angsty and full of romcom all rolled in one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's a Karamel AU story where both Kara and Mike are reporters, rivals and... well... more!
> 
>  
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

Kara Danvers, Junior Reporter at CatCo, renowned caffeine addict and some kind of superhero in some other world—not this one, looked at the bane of her existence with the look that said she would punch him just to have some contact between their skins. And also to knock that sexy smirk off his face.

She groaned watching the TV that showed Mike Matthews riding his stupidly awesome motorbike to the crime scene and he got down dramatically, took off his shades even more dramatically and walked the street as if it were a red carpet and he, a freaking superstar.

He was Mike Matthews. Reporter Extraordinaire, who was probably a secret Detective since he ended up solving cases for the local police. He was hot and happening. And he could give any model the run for his money. He didn't work for anyone, or so he said. But the whole media industry knew The Daily Planet had hired him to give them National City news now and then.

Mike Matthews ran a freaking YouTube channel called 'The Mike Matthews Report' with his best friend/partner in crime, Winn Schott. He rode a Harley Davidson. He wore a motorcycle jacket to look cool. He had a dog named 'Blue', who wasn't blue at all, much to Kara's dismay. And how did she know all this? Because she had been obsessing over this man, her competitor, for months!

If only she could go into the field and report like Mike did, Kara knew she would be promoted to an Investigative Reporter in no time. If only…

"Kara. Kara… Hey! Earth to Kara! MIKE MATTHEWS FELL OFF HIS BIKE!"

"WHAT? WHERE? SHOW ME!" Kara turned around to look at her colleague, Jimmy Olsen, who stood shaking his head at her.

"That dude can ride that bike blindly. So no, I lied about him falling to get your attention. And now that I have your attention, we need to get going… We got a lead."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going! I'm ready to Nancy Drew the crap out of this!" Kara smiled to herself as she grabbed her handbag and headed towards the elevator.

Jimmy followed her quietly, grabbing his camera. He just hoped Mike Matthews didn't end up solving another case before they even got there.

And he had…

* * *

 

Kara Danvers stood glaring at Mike, but she couldn't help but check him out.  _Why was he so hot?_

She wanted to yell at him. Tell him to disappear and let her do her job. But the way he just walked in and left with answers… she wondered if he was some kinda modern Sherlock Holmes and Winn was John Watson. Maybe they were, who knew?

The case was simple. Derrick Harmon was a sleepwalker. He was having an affair with his neighbor, Mrs. Rebecca Carr. And things got complicated when Mr. Carr's corpse was found in the parking lot and Derrick had no idea if he had murdered Mr. Carr or if he was being framed.

Kara had doubts on the wife and Derrick working on this together. But Marvelous Mike had proved that Derrick was innocent and the wife, Mrs. Carr was the one who murdered her husband, framed her innocent lover and tried to run away with her real lover, who was a colleague of hers.

Mike - 7, Kara - Zip.

And that was the count for this month alone.

She hated the smug look on his face as he walked past her. She overheard Mike saying he was going to celebrate with his friends. But Kara hadn't expected him to show at the bar her sister frequented and she had dragged Kara there to cheer her up.

As Kara sat talking to her sister, Alex, she noticed some people laughing, seated in back. Kara frowned when she noticed it was Mike. And he sat next to a stunning brunette who was laughing at one of his lame jokes.

And how did Kara know Mike told lame jokes? She didn't. She assumed he did.

"Kara, I need to get back to work," Alex said, reading the text she had just received. "There's an emergency."

Being an FBI agent was no easy job, so Kara gave her sister a quick hug and let her go.

"Take a taxi back home, okay?" Alex said before waving and walking away.

"Will do!"

Kara ordered herself another drink, all the while looking at Mike and that girl he was with.  _Why the hell did this jerk have a girlfriend? He was meant to be with her!_ Kara groaned and stood up. She paid for her drinks and went to Mike's table.

He hadn't really been expecting someone to come over, so when he heard a voice besides him, he jumped.

"Do you think your cute face is a free pass to do whatever you want?!" Kara demanded. "Why the hell do you keep stealing my cases?"

Kara hadn't noticed that Winn was seated there as well. She had just assumed Mike was on a date with some chick.

"Excuse me?" Mike looked amused. "Do I know you?"

Kara's jaw dropped. He didn't even know her! And she had planned her whole life with him!

Kara's eyes began to water; she turned away and rushed out before she cried.

"What the hell was that?" Mike demanded when Kara ran away.

"Mike, that's Danvers from CatCo," Winn said, before sipping on his drink. "Remember she shows up with that tall photographer after we are done with a case?"

"Oh! I should go after her, right?"

When he saw Winn and their other best friend Donna nod. He got up and put some money on the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Doe, don't end up killing Winn. And Winn, buddy, please don't end up proposing to Donna once again! Bye."

Mike ran out of the bar and looked around. When he saw a lone figure walking down the street, furiously wiping her cheeks, he ran after her.

"Hey! Hey, you," Mike called. "Wait. DANVERS!"

Kara stopped short and turned to look at Mike in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you mean by stealing  _your_  cases?"

Kara looked away. What had she been babbling? "It's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm a little drunk and… wait, why are you here again?"

Mike smiled at her. "You're weird. I like you."

"You like me?" Kara sniffed and adjusted her glasses. Even though she had left her long, blonde locks open, she knew she didn't look that great. And she was drunk!

"Yeah. You're cute." Mike smirked. "Do you want coffee? Wanna get out of here?"

Kara didn't know what was happening and how she had gotten this lucky, but she just crashed her lips against Mike's, and he didn't push her away.

* * *

 

Kara woke up the next morning with a nasty hangover. Her head hurt so bad. She groaned and tried to hide her head under the pillow. That's when she noticed the pillow and the sheets were dark blue, not green and light blue. She sat up and looked around. As the sheet pooled around her waist, she noticed she was naked. She never slept naked!

When she heard someone groan besides her, she poked the little part of the exposed skin. When he didn't move, she pulled the sheet off his head and noticed it was Mike. It was Mike freaking Matthews! She had just slept with Mike!

And Kara fainted.

When she woke up again, she regretted even talking to Mike last night. She felt so sore and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she heard an overly bright and cheerful voice.

"Not today, Satan!"

Mike chuckled heartily. "Satan, huh? Last night you kept saying 'OH GOD! OH MY GOD! SO GOOD, MIKE!'"

Kara blushed furiously, pulling the sheet closer and covering her chest with it.

"Don't hide. Your boobs are cute." Mike leaned closer and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away, he handed her a mug of fresh coffee.

"You must have a bad hangover. Drink up. Let me buy you some greasy breakfast." Mike sipped his own coffee and looked at her carefully. "What?"

"I'm dreaming," Kara muttered. "You aren't real."

Mike shrugged and pinched her arm. Kara yelped, almost spilling her coffee.

"I'm real. So real!" Mike rolled his eyes and stood up. He stretched his back and arms. "Last night was great. Why did you keep saying it was your first time? You seem to know what you were doing."

Kara reddened again. "It  _was_  my first time! I read smutty manga."

Mike's eyes widened hearing that. "Shit, Kara! Why didn't you tell me to stop?!"

"How many times did we… you know… I'm just curious."

"Three… and a half. You fell asleep."

Kara facepalmed herself. "What are we going to do now?"

"Umm… I should probably get you the morning after pill. You said it was okay to not use a condom."

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Kara cried. She got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. "Where's the bathroom?"

"That way." Mike pointed towards a door.

Kara started walking towards the bathroom, not before falling face first since the sheet got tangled in her legs.

Mike tried his hardest not to laugh. He helped her up and threw the sheet away. Kara hurried to the bathroom, not before hearing, "Cute butt!"

By the time she returned, Mike was putting on his jeans and grabbing a t-shirt from the closet.

"Mike, please don't turn this way," Kara said as she ran to grab her clothes that were on the chair nearby.

"Babe, it's not like I haven't seen you naked. Why are you so conscious?"

"Shut up, Adonis! No one asked you!" Kara shot back.

Mike chuckled heartily. "You're a fun one!" He then turned around since he hadn't made any promises.

Kara was standing in her underwear. She hurried and slipped the dress over her head.

"Want me to zip you up?" Mike asked as he walked towards her. When he saw Kara nod, he kissed her bare shoulder blade and zipped her dress.

"There's a diner close by. I'll go get the pill while you order, okay?"

Kara nodded. "I'm sorry, I think I was careless."

"Don't apologize. I was careless, too. It was my first time without a condom."

"It was?"

"Yeah. Protection is very important! I'm too young to be a dad!"

Kara smiled hearing that. She slipped on her stilettoes and asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. You?"

"I'm twenty-three. My full name is Kara Danvers, in case you didn't know already."

Mike smirked. "Oh, I know. You asked me scream 'KARA DANVERS IS THE BEST!' in bed last night."

Kara winced. "Did you?"

"Hell no! But I did make you scream my name!" Mike replied proudly. He then opened the door for her.

* * *

 

They ended up having breakfast together. And Kara was relieved after she took the pill. This was a one-night stand. But Mike had been so considerate about her. When it was time to leave, he offered to give her a ride back home. But Kara refused, "Mike, you've already done so much. Thank you. I'll take the next bus home."

"Do you live alone?" Mike asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I take you home and stop by for some coffee?"

"Wait." Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "Coffee is your code word for sex."

"Not always. Sometimes. Like last night... But in this case, no."

"Mike, I thought this was a one-time thing. We are rivals at work!"

"Are we? Because I didn't know you existed till last night." Mike smiled playfully. "Look, you're cute. And you're amazing in bed. I'm not saying labels and dates… Just sex. No strings."

Kara looked confused. He was asking her out but not really.

"How will this work?"

"We'll make it work," Mike promised. "Don't worry about it. What's your number?" He took his phone out of the pocket and held it out for her. Once she added her number to his contacts, Mike gave her a missed call. "There! You have my number now. Call me whenever you wanna bang. And I would very much like to take you home."

Kara shrugged. If she was really doing this, she might as well give this man some coffee he wanted so bad. She did enjoy his company. Few more hours with him wouldn't be so bad.

Mike smiled and gestured for her to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Danvers had never known what true love was until she met Mike Matthews's  _dog_.

The man was great. But his dog was the best!

When she had first spent the night at Mike's place, she hadn't seen a dog, because he was at the vet's clinic. On her second trip to Mike's place, she was greeted by a loud and lively pup.

Blue was a Samoyed. He was a literal ball of fluff. Looked like a cloud wherever he sat. And he loved Kara the second he saw her. Blue was three-months-old and he loved smiling. And all he did was smile when Kara came over.

Now Blue's dad… That was another story altogether.

It had first started with them texting each other and deciding to meet up at his place or hers. His, mostly, since Kara loved spending time with Blue there. Kara had vowed to keep their relationship—if she could even call it that—a secret. Especially from her sister.

Work was the same as ever. But these days, Mike made sure Kara got to do some reporting and didn't try to be all over the place. He had gotten an offer from The Daily Planet to join them for good. But he was still considering it.

As for Kara, her little world suddenly started revolving around her work, Blue and Mike.

They didn't go out on dates. Walking a dog together was not a date. Neither was eating takeout food while Netflix and chilling. Mike and Kara had become so comfortable in their relationship that neither wanted to spoil it by wanting more.

But Kara knew they weren't just friends with benefits. There was something between them, even if they won't say it out loud, and it was all that she needed.

* * *

 

It had been two months since they had first slept together. Kara was done with work for the day and was heading to Mike's home for the weekend. She managed to get off early on Friday, so she doubted Mike would be at home.

Kara ended up using the key he had given to her a month ago. He had a key to her place too, but he never used it. But Kara never hesitated.

As she opened the door, the fluff ball jumped over her and she chuckled as she hugged Blue.

"Hiya, Blue bear! How are you doing?"

Blue woofed and ran back into the house. He had grown so much in just two months!

Kara followed him in and asked, "Blue, where's your dad?"

Another bark came from the living room and Kara walked towards it to see Mike on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, playing a video game.

"Hey!" Kara called as she plopped next to him.

Mike grunted and earned a mock-slap on the shoulder. "Hey! I'm sick. Stop hitting me, woman!"

Kara looked at him in concern. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" When she touched his forehead, she noticed he did have a light fever. "Please tell me you have some soup and medicine here."

"Nope."

"Did you walk Blue today?"

"Nopesie."

Kara let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll take him out for a walk and bring back some soup." She leaned closer and kissed his forehead.

A gesture she knew that made them seem romantically involved. But she knew Mike liked her little kisses.

"Come on, Blue! Let's go out for a walk!" Kara grabbed the leash and put it on Blue before walking out of the door with him.

Kara's first stop was the grocery store. She had to get some stuff for the weekend. But she didn't buy canned soup since Mike really disliked it. She would buy some from a restaurant nearby his place before she went home.

When Kara reached the grocery store, she looked down at Blue. The pup sat down, knowing Kara couldn't take him inside. Kara was about to tie his leach to a pole specially placed for dogs of the patrons, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kara?"

She turned around to see it was Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy! What're you doing here?"

"Hey! Nothing much. I was just in the area and thought I'll grab a couple of things before I head home." When his eyes fell on Blue, he asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh! This is my friend's dog. I volunteered to take him on a walk. I just need to go in and grab a couple of things, so he's gonna wait for me here."

"You want me to keep an eye of him?"

"Really? Thanks, Jimmy! That would be great!" Kara gave him a bright smile before handing Blue's leach to him. "I'll be right back, Blue."

When she came back with all the things she needed, she noticed Blue was waiting for her patiently and Jimmy was on the phone. Kara didn't want to disturb him so she said in a low voice, "Thanks, Jimmy! I gotta go now. See you at work."

"Bye, Kara!"

Just as Jimmy went back to talking on his phone, he heard Kara say to the dog, "Does Blue bear want a treat for being a good boy? Yesss! Mom will give you a treat once we get home!"

Jimmy's raised a brow hearing that. Kara said she was walking a friend's dog, then why was she referring to herself as his Mom?

He decided to let go for now. He would talk to her about it later.

Kara got Chinese takeout before heading home. Mike was no longer playing the game. He was napping on the couch.

Once Blue was free off his leash, he ran straight and jumped on the couch. Snuggling next to Mike.

That did wake up Mike as he looked up to see Kara making her way towards him. She ran a hand through his hair and asked, "You feeling better?"

"Starving."

"I got lots of food. And soup."

When Mike gestured for her to come closer, she smiled and leaned down. He kissed her lips before saying, "It's like we're playing house."

Kara giggled as she walked away to set the table. She gave Blue his treat before doing so.

Soup, all the yummy food and the medicine did help Mike. He fell asleep early and Kara cuddled against him. Blue jumped on the bed as well and lay on her legs.

As Kara lay there, she looked at Mike. Before getting to know him, she had fantasized about him. About what kind of person he was. About his life. But she had been wrong about most of it.

For starters, she had thought that Mike came from a big family. That he was close to his parents and went to their place for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She had assumed that Mike had way too many friends, both online and offline, and he couldn't cook to save his life.

But the real Mike was different. He was estranged from his parents. He hadn't seen them since he was seventeen. He celebrated Thanksgiving and Christmas with his two best friends, Winn and Donna. And they were the only friends he had. Mike didn't even have social media. The YouTube channel was run by Winn. And Mike was a great cook.

He cooked for her all the time. She spent weekends at his place, so she was always in for a surprise as Mike made something new. This weekend was different, but she was okay with that. Kara just wanted Mike to get better.

"Hey!" he called, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Can you stop looking at me while I try to sleep? It's freaking me out."

Kara grinned and threw her arms around him. "I like looking at you. You're cute!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not, Kara. Drop it!"

"Are too." Kara leaned closer and kissed his nose. "So cute!"

Mike decided to ignore her, but he couldn't. She was too good for his own good. So, he finally turned to face her. "Wanna go out for a movie tomorrow?"

"What?"

"A movie. I'm sure there's something cool playing. We could check it out."

"Mike Matthews, are you asking me out on a date?!"

"You look surprised."

"Well, you did say no labels and no strings attached."

Mike shrugged. "Kara, I haven't slept with anyone since I slept with you. You practically live in my apartment. You have all your weird smelling stuff in my bathroom. Your toothbrush, too. You call yourself my dog's mom. You know all my favorites but you can't make anything but pancakes. I know all your favorites and I try to make them at least once a week. You have your lingerie in my underwear drawer. You are friends with my two best friends. You put up with my shit and not complained once. And the fact that you're spending your weekend with me when I'm sick says a lot… You  _love_  me."

Kara smiled and said, "You know it's easy to love you. Even Blue loves you. Right, boy?"

"WOOF!" came a reply before Blue decided to snuggle between his mom and dad. They fell asleep soon.

* * *

 

The next day dawned bright and cloudless. Mike was feeling better and he was all touchy after waking up. Kara grinned when he followed her into the bathroom like a drenched puppy in need of love.

She had never felt this comfortable in her own skin. Being with Mike made her more confident to roam around naked in front of him. Showering together was not a problem now. At first she did shy away from it all. But Mike did teach her how to let her guard down once in a while.

The morning went by with them cuddling on the couch and then taking Blue out for a walk after breakfast that Kara made.

Later that evening, dropping Blue off at his neighbor's place, Mike drove Kara to the movie theater on his bike.

It was probably their first real date and since they were slowly accepting their feelings for each other, Kara knew just how important today was. But bad luck had followed her and it went by the name of Jimmy Olsen.

Jimmy was here with a date. When he spotted Kara buying popcorn, he was about to go say hi. But he stopped short when he noticed she wasn't alone. The man with her wore a beanie and glasses. But Jimmy knew he had seen him somewhere. He tried to get a little closer, but not too close so Kara could spot him.

When he noticed it was Mike Matthews, Jimmy's eyes widened. The way Kara talked about Mike made it sound like she didn't really like him and thought of him as her #1 rival. But Jimmy hadn't known Kara was dating someone, albeit secretly, and it was Mike Matthews.

Kara was laughing with Mike. He then threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head lovingly.

Jimmy watched them walk into the theater to watch a romcom. He let out a sigh.  _What was Kara doing? He had to talk to her!_

And talk to her he did.

* * *

 

It was the next morning when Kara and Jimmy were busy getting yelled by Snapper did Jimmy realize he had to talk to Kara. He had forgotten about it because of his own date.

Kara was cursing as she walked out of Snapper's office. He had ruined her entire day as soon as she stepped foot into this office. Sometimes she wished she could do what Mike did. Not having a boss must be so relaxing.

As she went to make herself some coffee, she found Jimmy walking into the break room.

"Hey Jimmy! How was your weekend?" Kara asked, politely.

"Kara, I should be asking you that. Was the movie good?"

Kara's grip on her coffee mug tightened. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Kara didn't know what to say. Mike didn't like labels.  _Was he even her boyfriend?_ "It's complicated. But I like him."

"Kara, he's our biggest competitor! He works for The Daily Planet!"

" _You_  worked for the Daily Planet, Jimmy! It didn't make you a bad guy. Mike's an independent reporter. He has a YouTube channel for God's sake. Leave the man alone."

"Really?" Jimmy shook his head. "You kept talking about him as if you hated him."

"No, I didn't. I just referred to him as my rival because that's what he is. And if you see that way, my cousin, Clark is also my rival. But that doesn't mean I hate him!"

"Kara, Snapper already hates all of us. If he finds out you are dating Mike and he gets the best cases, he will end up thinking you are the one giving him information. That you leak CatCo information to the competitor… You do realize Snapper can use that against you? Miss Grant might not even listen to us if Snapper gets some proof. And what about Mike's career? Imagine if Snapper spreads the word about Mike getting the best cases from his reporter girlfriend. Even if he doesn't, that does spoil his name… Are you seriously risking both of your careers for a fling?"

Kara looked away. What if James was right? What if she was really risking her career and Mike's as well? She couldn't do that to him. He had already lost so much. She couldn't make him lose his career too.


	3. Chapter 3

The decision was heartbreaking. Kara knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. But she was doing this for the greater good.

She had gone to Mike's place straight after work. He wasn't there, but Blue was. Blue kept jumping around, happy to see her. She had patted his head and gave him some treats as she went to pack her stuff.

It wasn't easy. There was a lot to take back home. She had to call a cab just to take her things home.

Kara hated herself for doing this. She knew Mike would hate her too when she told him why she was leaving.

Kara was in the bathroom, grabbing her stuff, when the front door opened and Mike walked in. Blue greeted him happily.

"Hey boy! Is Mom home?" Mike asked, walking in. He patted Blue's head and went to grab a can of beer for himself. "Kara? You home?"

"One minute, Mike."

When Kara stepped out with her bags, Mike raised a brow. "Going somewhere, Babe?" Mike smirked. Before Kara could reply, Mike pulled something out of his pockets. "Guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Two tickets to a cruise! It's just for three days, so you might have to take Friday off."

"A cruise?"

"Yeah. Donna's family owns a huge travel and tourism business. They even own an island! So it was easy getting the tickets." Mike walked towards Kara and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I know there are some fun activities on the cruise, but we can stay in our suite and have sex all day… I always wanted to have sex on water. I guess this has to do."

When he turned away to grab things to make himself a sandwich, Kara said, "Mike, we need to talk."

"Hmm… you want a sandwich too?"

"Mike! Please, this is important!"

When Mike turned around, he noticed Kara wasn't too pleased. She looked nervous.

"What is it, baby?"

"Mike, this isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"Us. We aren't… I don't think we are right for each other."

Mike chuckled before he looked at Kara's somber face. "Wait, that wasn't a joke?"

"No. Look, I know how it all started. I thought it was a one-time thing, but you suggested we keep doing this. No strings attached, remember? I'm just so overwhelmed, Mike, by the idea of being your girlfriend!"

Mike gave her a small nod. "Okay. Now tell me the  _real_  reason."

Kara let out a loud sigh. Of course he could see through her lie.

"We've been found out. By my colleague… I didn't tell anyone about us. But my colleague ended up seeing me with you at the movies. He might tell Snapper Carr about us. And Snapper, whose only goal is to bring me down, will end up blaming me for the reason you get the good cases."

"But I get them on my merit, Kara. Our personal and professional life have never crossed. Why do you worry about something that hasn't happened?"

"What if it does, Mike? Snapper hates me. And he will do anything to get me kicked out of work. And I would hate for you to be the reason why I lose my job. And for me to be the reason for your work ethics to be question."

"What do you want me to do then? Quit being an independent journalist?"

"No, Mike! Why would you even do that?!"

"Because I love you, dammit!"

Kara was taken aback by his answer.  _He loved her!_

"But if you still feel our relationship is some kind of burden to you and your career is going to get affected by it, then I'll happily call a cab for you."

Kara didn't reply. She was still shocked by what Mike had said. Taking her silence as an answer, Mike called a cab and grabbed her things. "I'll take these downstairs."

Kara watched as he walked out of the door. Blue was whining at her feet. Losing Mike meant losing Blue too. Kara bent down and hugged the dog. "I'll miss you, boy!"

Blue's whines were what Kara heard as she walked out of her safe place for the last time. She had ruined everything in minutes. And Mike had been in love with her!

He didn't talk to her when she got downstairs. He had even paid the cabbie beforehand. All her things were inside, so once Kara got in, Mike walked away without a second glance.

Their relationship had ended just as fast as it had started. And Kara couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

 

Two weeks went by and Kara had started to hate herself. But she hated Snapper more.

Jimmy was right. Snapper had found out that Kara and Mike were together and he blamed Kara for giving CatCo's confidential information to her boyfriend just so he could advance in his career. How he had found out, only God knew.

To Kara's surprise, Cat Grant didn't react to what Snapper had said. She had even told him to wait for a while for her epic reaction.

And now, two weeks later, Kara still waited for that epic reaction.

She missed Mike. And that was probably an understatement. She missed him so much that she was beginning to hallucinate him. So when she saw him walk out of the elevator, in his trademark motorcycle jacket and black jeans, Kara simply sat watching him.

"Look, I know I'm hot, but if you keep looking at me that way, I'll take you to some empty room and screw you right now," Mike spoke.

Kara's eyes widened and she shot up from her chair.

"Wait, you're real?"

"Umm… hi, I'm real, too!" came a voice from behind Mike.

When Mike stepped aside, Kara noticed it was Winn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Well, it's our first day at work," Winn said. "But Mike wanted to come late just so he doesn't seem too eager to see you again."

"Dude! No!" Mike shook his head at his friend.

Just then, Cat Grant called a meeting, and Mike and Winn were asked to join it as well.

"Good morning," Cat said, leaning against her desk. "You must be wondering why I called this meeting without prior notice. But I did tell you I'd give you my  _epic reaction_  soon. This is it… I would like to welcome Mike Matthews and Winn Schott to CatCo. Mr. Matthews will be an Investigative Reporter and Mr. Schott will be joining us as a Programmer. Make sure they settle in well. And Miss Danvers, from now on, you'll be shadowing and reporting to Matthews."

Kara's jaw dropped hearing that. Mike was going to work with her!

When she looked up, she noticed Cat smirking at Mike. "All the best, Matthews. Do us proud."

"Perry White sends his regards, Miss Grant." Mike smiled his charming smile before walking out of Cat's office.

Once everyone left, Kara hurried to talk to Cat. "Miss Grant! Is Mike really joining us?"

"Keira, I just told you that!" Cat shook her head. "This was a little damage control. I knew you weren't leaking any information from us. And Mike wasn't taking any from you. I know him, he's an asshole, but he's a decent asshole. He won't go around using a woman for his career advancement. And the main reason I got him was because The Daily Planet was eyeing to hire him. Not as a Freelancer. And guys like Mike are valuable. And his friend, Winn is smart. They will be useful for CatCo."

"Miss Grant, you are amazing!" Kara gave her a big smile before leaving her office in a hurry.

Mike chose not to stay in a cabin and wanted a desk with the other reporters. So he ended up next to Kara.

When she went to talk to him, she saw him placing something on his desk. It was a picture of him, Blue and Kara, taken at a park.

Kara smiled before asking, "Can we talk?"

"Is there any empty room with a door that we can lock?" Mike smirked, gesturing for her to lead the way.

And she did. She took him to the storage room two floors up and closed the door once he stepped in.

"I can't believe you are here!"

Mike leaned against a desk and said, "Well, I'll only be stealing info if I worked independently or with someone else. Snapper Carr can't get rid of me so easily."

"I'm sorry for what I said, Mike. It was uncalled for. But I was so scared."

"If you really want to make it up to me, you have to do whatever I say."

"Anything."

Mike smiled. "Anything? Careful, I could ask anything of you." Seeing Kara's determined face, he continued, "First, we do the whole labels thing. I want to proudly call you my girlfriend and tell everyone that you scolded me at a bar and that's how we ended up together. Second, move in with me. Your apartment sucks and I think it's haunted. Third, will you go on a real date with me?"

Kara nodded. "Yes to all that. And where do you wanna take me?"

"I thought Potstickers, since you like them so much." Seeing Kara grin, Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "But first, I'm gonna ravish you. Make you scream my name. So loud that Cat Grant will have to soundproof her office."

Just as Kara's eyes widened hearing that, Mike chuckled and crashed his lips against hers. There's no way he was letting this girl go now. Their shenanigans weren't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year once again! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. You can always leave me a comment or tweet and let me know. It's always great to hear what you guys think! :) Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)


End file.
